


Меняя местами

by Alaida



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaida/pseuds/Alaida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз идет в лес ночью со своей лучшей подругой, Эллисон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Меняя местами

**Author's Note:**

> С Teen Wolf Festа [T5-55](http://teen-wolf-fest.diary.ru/p182420370.htm) \- А может, всё было наоборот?"Альтернативная реальность или просто сон одного из персонажей. Частично или полностью поставленная вверх тормашками и вывернутая наизнанку вселенная Teen Wolf.

\- Да брось, Эл, это будет весело, - тянет Стайлз.

\- Между прочим, завтра школа, и я хотела выспаться, - качает головой Эллисон, вылезая из окна. Юбка задирается, и она неловко поправляет ее, поднимая взгляд на Стайлза. – И мама думает, что мы встречаемся.

\- О Боже, и она тоже? – Стайлз фыркает. – Почему все так думают?

\- Наверное, потому что ты влезаешь ко мне в окно почти каждую ночь, - хихикает она, открывая дверь джипа.

\- У тебя в комнате огромный телевизор и куча приставок, - пожимает плечами Стайлз и заводит мотор.

\- Да, но мама не думает, что мы на самом деле играем в них, - Эллисон многозначительно на него смотрит, - она думает, что это всего лишь предлог. Она мне положила в тумбочку упаковку презервативов и дважды прочитала лекцию про безопасный секс.

\- Я даже знать не хочу, - мотает головой Стайлз. 

Эллисон смеется, запрокидывая голову. 

\- А мне это все приходится выслушивать, мог бы и посочувствовать.

Стайлз улыбается краешком рта и сворачивает к лесу. Эллисон выбирается из машины, зябко кутаясь в тонкую кофту. Наверное, нужно было взять куртку, но Стайлз ей совсем не дал времени на сборы. Почти полная луна заливает опушку светом, и Эллисон становится не по себе. Вдали раздается вой и она подпрыгивает, хватая Стайлза за руку.

\- Ты слышал это?

\- Что? – Стайлз непонимающе оглядывается по сторонам. 

\- Там волки. 

\- Брось, - Стайлз улыбается, - в Калифорнии нет волков. Тебе, наверное, показалось, - он щелкает кнопкой на фонарике. – Пошли.

\- Тебе не кажется, что фонарик должен быть у беззащитной девушки? – слова Стайлза ее успокаивают, но нервозность до конца не проходит.

Стайлз игнорирует ее реплику, и Эллисон закатывает глаза, перешагивая через корягу. Она знает его слишком хорошо и слишком давно, чтобы обижаться. Некоторое время они идут молча. Но сухие ветки цепляются за кофту, под ноги все время что-то попадается, и Эллисон отстает.

\- Быстрее, быстрее, - торопит ее Стайлз, петляя между деревьями.

\- Я в юбке, Стайлз, я не могу быстрее, - раздраженно отвечает она, спотыкаясь об ветку и лишь чудом не упав.

\- Зачем ты вообще одела ее?

\- Потому что я не знала, что ты потащишь меня в лес? И ты не дал мне времени переодеться.

\- Если бы ты начала переодеваться, то мы бы и к утру не вышли, - хмыкает Стайлз, а потом замирает. Впереди слышен лай собак. Стайлз выключает фонарик и толкает Эллисон к дереву, прячась за его ветвями.

\- Боже, это полиция? – шепчет она. – Нас арестуют и посадят в тюрьму.

\- Не говори глупостей, нас никто даже не увидит. Бежим, - она дергает ее за руку и тащит в противоположном от голосов направлении. 

Ее не нужно просить дважды. Она даже не представляет, что сделает мама, если узнает об этой выходке. Наверняка посадит на домашний арест, выключит интернет и отберет все приставки. И никакого Стайлза. Она настолько погружается в свои мысли, что даже не замечает, что дорожка, по которой они бегут, заканчивается.

\- Эллисон, стой, - кричит Стайлз, пытаясь остановить ее, но ее рука выскальзывает из его потных пальцев.

\- Черт, - успевает выкрикнуть она, а потом скатывается в овраг.

\- Эл? Эл, ты в порядке? – громко шепчет Стайлз.

\- Да, - отзывается она, пытаясь подняться. – Но если мама узнает, что я была в лесу, она меня убьет. 

\- Я сейчас спущусь, и помогу тебе. И никто ничего не узнает, - уверяет ее Стайлз.

Эллисон встает на ноги, отряхиваясь от листвы. Вроде ничего не сломано, но запястье противно ноет. Она надеется, что это не вывих. 

\- Не надо, я сама поднимусь, - она рассматривает крутой склон и добавляет, - наверное.

\- Мы нашли его! – слышит она крики и видит свет от фонариков.

Эллисон чертыхается и прячется за поваленным на землю огромным деревом.

\- Стайлз, что ты тут делаешь? – узнает она голос отца Стайлза, шерифа, и пытается слиться с деревом, молясь, чтобы он ее не заметил.

\- Пробежка перед сном, - врет Стайлз, не моргнув глазом. 

\- Ты опять слушал мои разговоры? – вздыхает шериф, потирая переносицу.

\- Нет, пап, как ты мог такое подумать? – искренне возмущается Стайлз, взмахивая руками.

\- Ты тут один? – не слушая Стайлза, шериф оглядывается, направляя фонарик в сторону Эллисон. Она зажимает себе рот рукой, стараясь не дышать. 

\- Конечно, один, кто еще может быть ночью в лесу?

\- Например, твоя подружка? Эллисон? 

\- Боже, папа, сколько раз мне нужно говорить это? Мы с Эллисон не встречаемся! Мы друзья.

\- Я не это имел в виду, и ты это знаешь, - шериф качает головой, и направляет фонарик обратно на Стайлза. – Пошли, я отвезу тебя домой. 

Эллисон смотрит, как полицейские уходят, и с трудом подавляет желание побиться головой об ближайшее дерево. Она понятия не имеет, в какой стороне город, и идти до него теперь придется пешком. И она без фонарика. Эллисон вздыхает и пытается выбраться обратно на дорожку. Но земля под ногами рыхлая, от нее не оттолкнуться, и все ветки и корни, за которые она пытается схватиться, сразу же ломаются. Через двадцать минут она сдается и решает просто пойти дальше по оврагу, может быть, она сможет подняться где-нибудь еще.

Ей опять чудится волчий вой, и она закусывает губу, вспоминая слова Стайлза. Волков в Калифорнии нет. Если он так сказал, то можно быть уверенной в том, что это правда, Стайлз настоящая ходячая энциклопедия. 

Она наступает на что-то мокрое и противное и опускает взгляд. На нее смотрят неживые глаза. Она нашла вторую половину тела. Эллисон визжит, отпрыгивая от трупа, и видит, как на нее движется что-то темное и большое. Она отключается от дикой боли в боку.

***

\- Нет волков значит? – шипит Эллсион, кидая сумку на парту, и поворачиваясь к Стайлзу. – Нету, да?

\- Эй, Эл, успокойся. В чем дело? – Стайлз хватает ее за плечи и обеспокоенно на нее смотрит. 

Она делает глубокий вдох. Стайлз не виноват, даже при том, что он потащил ее в лес. Это не его вина.

\- Волк, - говорит она, - на меня напал волк.

\- Но в Калифонии… - Стайлз хмурится

\- Значит, они есть! – кричит Эллисон, и полкласса оборачивается и неодобрительно на нее смотрит. – Он меня укусил, - уже тише говорит она.

\- Но ты в порядке? 

\- Да, - она кивает, устало потирая лоб, - а еще я нашла вторую половину тела.

\- Серьезно? – Стайлз не может сдержать возбуждения и почти подпрыгивает на месте. 

\- Да, и это было отвратительно, - кривится Эллисон. – Мне пришлось отмывать балетки от крови.

\- Боже, я поверить не могу, что ты нашла тело, - будто не слыша ее, продолжает Стайлз. – Это круто! Мы обязательно сегодня туда пойдем.

Эллисон только вздыхает. Если Стайлз вбил себе что-то в голову, то переубедить его невозможно. Она кивает в знак согласия, и Стайлз улыбается еще шире, поднимая вверх большой палец.

\- Тогда договорились. Сегодня, после школы, - он отходит, пытаясь найти в рюкзаке тетрадь.

\- У тебя есть ручка? – спрашивает парень с задней парты, и Эллисон моргает пару раз, пытаясь его вспомнить. Она его раньше никогда не видела, видимо новенький.

\- Да, конечно, - она вытаскивает запасную ручку и улыбается.

\- Спасибо, - он улыбается в ответ.

\- Я Эллисон, - она поправляет выбившуюся прядь волос, - а ты новенький?

\- Скотт, - кивает он, - моя семья переехала сюда из Сан-Франциско.

\- Вау, Сан-Франциско, - она присвистывает. – Почему Бикон-Хиллз?

\- Не знаю, - он пожимает плечами, - что-то связано с бизнесом отца.

Звенит звонок, и Эллисон поворачивается лицом к учителю, бросив последний взгляд на Скотта. Стайлз подмигивает ей, но Эллисон только закатывает глаза.

***

\- Я видел, как ты на него смотрела, - говорит Стайлз за ланчем. – Он красивый.

\- Тебе нравится? - Эллсион поднимает бровь, подцепляя вилкой лист салата. 

\- Нет, - качает Стайлз головой, - не в моем вкусе. Я люблю плохих парней, а он явно из хороших. Как раз как ты любишь.

\- Боже, Стайлз, перестань, - она тянется за соком, пытаясь скрыть смущение. 

\- Спорим, он запишется в команду по лакроссу и будет там звездой? – смеется Стайлз, засовывая в рот картошку фри.

\- Вот именно, - она ставит пакетик с соком на стол и поясняет. – Он не из моей лиги. Он уже общается с Джексоном и Лидией. Пять минут, а они его уже пригласили на вечеринку, - она кивает головой на сидящих через стол от них ребят.

\- Они его пригласили? 

\- А ты не слышал? – она недоуменно хмурится. – Только что. Он согласился, - она вздыхает. 

\- Нет, конечно, тут слишком шумно. И не надо прибедняться. Ты красавица, вот увидишь, он в тебя влюбится.

Эллисон чувствует, как по лицу расплывается улыбка.

\- Ты знаешь, как меня приободрить.

\- Я же твой лучший друг, я все о тебе знаю.

***

Эллисон врезается в Скотта на пути к парковке. Сумка слетает с плеча и раскрывается, часть учебников выпадает. 

\- О боже, прости, я тебя не видела, - ее лицо заливает краска, и она опускается на корточки, собирая вещи.

\- Это я виноват, - Скотт садится рядом, - я помогу.

\- Спасибо, - Эллисон улыбается.

\- Ты пойдешь на вечеринку к Джексону? – спрашивает он, передавая ей учебник по экономике. 

\- Я не знаю, - она встает, прижимая учебники к груди и пожимая плечами, - еще не решила.

\- Пойдем, думаю, будет весело. 

\- Одной там немного скучно, - Эллисон старается не смотреть Скотту в глаза.

\- Одной? А твой парень?

\- Парень? – Эллисон чуть не роняет учебники. – У меня нет парня, - она качает головой.

\- А как же…. – Скотт замолкает. – Тот парень, с которым ты разговаривала до уроков и сидела за ланчем. Вы не встречаетесь?

\- Стайлз? О боже, нет, почему все уверены, что он мой парень? – она нервно хихикает. – Нет, он просто мой друг. 

\- Тогда, может, ты согласишься пойти со мной на вечеринку? – Эллисон молчит, и Скотт поясняет. – Как на свидание?

\- Да, - она с удивлением на него смотрит и повторяет,- да, с удовольствием.

\- Замечательно, тогда встретимся там, да? Мне пора, у меня тренировка.

Эллисон смотрит, как Скотт бежит в сторону раздевалок и думает, что Стайлз был прав, и Скотт действительно записался в команду по лакроссу. 

И Скотт только что пригласил ее на свидание. О Боже. Она еле сдерживается, чтобы не завизжать от радости.

***

\- Скотт и я пойдем на вечеринку вместе, - говорит она, перепрыгивая через ручей.

\- Я же говорил, - Стайлз улыбается. - Это здорово.

\- А еще со мной творится что-то странное, - она качает головой. – След от укуса исчез.

\- Что? – Стайлз резко поднимает голову. – А он там вообще был? Может тебе…

\- У меня не было галлюцинаций, - перебивает его Эллисон. – Он был. И запястье совсем не болит, хотя я его вчера сильно ударила, - она хмурится. – И я все слышу очень хорошо. Это ненормально. Может я чем-то заразилась?

\- Я думаю, я знаю, в чем дело, - останавливается Стайлз и внимательно на нее смотрит.

\- Ну? – Эллисон закусывает губу. – Не молчи. Все очень плохо?

\- Не совсем. Это случается только раз в месяц, - Стайлз улыбается краешком рта. 

\- Ты придурок, - Эллисон бьет его по руке кулаком. – У меня не месячные.

\- Вообще-то я не это имел в виду, но рад за тебя, - Стайлз хихикает.

\- А про что ты тогда говорил? – она хмурится.

\- Ликантропия, - медленно и величественно говорит он.

\- Я не оборотень, - Эллисон закатывает глаза. 

\- Тебе укусил волк, - пожимает плечами Стайлз. 

\- Это не смешно, - она разворачивается и идет по направлению к оврагу.

\- Эл, я пошутил, - Стайлз смеется и бежит за ней следом. – Не обижайся.

Она останавливается и Стайлз врезается ей прямо в спину. Эллисон оглядывается. Земля здесь притоптана, на кустарнике справа от нее черные нитки, совсем как от ее кофты, которую она порвала той ночью.

\- Это было тут, - она присаживается на корточки, рассматривая листву, которая покрыта непонятным бурыми пятнами. – Я уверена, что это то самое место, но…

\- Но здесь нет тела, - Стайлз верит головой по сторонам.

\- Это частная собственность, - доносится голос у них за спинами, и Эллисон взвизгивает, теряя равновесие и шлепаясь на задницу.

\- Боже, чувак, нельзя так пугать, - тянет Стайлз, поворачиваясь к нему и замирает, пронзая его взглядом. 

\- Вам нельзя здесь находиться, - повторяет незнакомец, засовывая руки в карманы кожаной куртки. Стайлз следит взглядом за его движением, сглатывая. 

\- Мы уже уходим, - Эллисон поднимается с земли и трогает Стайлза за рукав, - правда, Стайлз?

\- Да, конечно, - бормочет Стайлз.

Эллисон подмигивает ему и шепчет вполголоса:

\- Что ж, он действительно похож на плохого парня.

\- Заткнись, - Стайлз закрывает лицо руками. – Это Дерек Хейл и он еще прекраснее, чем я помню.

Эллисон готова поспорить, что Стайлз сейчас представляет себе задницу Дерека. Она хмыкает. Задница и правда ничего, но Скотт ей нравится больше. 

***

Эллисон уговаривает Стайлза пойти на вечеринку. Для моральной поддержки. Стайлз очень хороший друг и поэтому он соглашается. 

Он стоит в стороне, держа в руке стаканчик с пуншем, и наблюдает, как Эллисон танцует со Скоттом. Он улыбается сам себе и делает глоток, а потом замечает Дерека. Тот стоит у бассейна и не сводит глаз с Эллисон. На нем так же самая куртка и узкие джинсы. Стайлз облизывает пересохшие губы, и Дерек будто заметив его взгляд, поворачивает голову в его сторону, чуть кивая в знак приветствия. Стайлз глубоко вздыхает, оставляет стаканчик на ближайшем столике и решительно подходит к Дереку, закрывая ему обзор.

\- Что ты тут делаешь? 

\- Сегодня полнолуние, ей нельзя тут находиться, - говорит Дерек. Стайлз чуть ли не подпрыгивает.

\- О Боже, она и вправду оборотень? - Дерек кивает, и Стайлз не может не спросить. – А ты?

\- И я, - Дерек явно не любит много говорить.

\- И ты вот так просто об этом говоришь мне? – Стайлз облокачивается на столб, поднимая бровь.

\- Ты все равно уже догадался, - пожимает плечами Дерек и поясняет, - я слышал вас в лесу.

Стайлз закусывает губу и не говорит ему, что это была всего лишь шутка, и он ничего такого не имел в виду.

\- Это ты ее укусил? – он прищуривается.

Дерек качает головой.

\- Тебе нужно ее найти.

\- А что ее искать, она со Скоттом, - Стайлз разворачивается, но Скотт уже стоит один, недоуменно оглядываясь по сторонам. – Черт. 

\- Найди ее, а я пригоню машину, - командует Дерек. 

Стайлз хочет возмутиться, что Дерек ему не начальник, но тот уже уходит. Стайлз чертыхается себе под нос и провожает его взглядом. Джинсы на нем в облипочку, задница выглядит просто потрясающе. Стайлз мотает головой, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Эллисон. Сейчас не время думать о Дереке. 

Стайлз находит Эллисон в туалете. Ее всю трясет, лицо мокрое от воды, и она тяжело дышит, облокачиваясь о раковину.

\- Эл, - тихо говорит Стайлз, - пойдем.

\- Сегодня полнолуние, - говорит Эллисон, оглядываясь на окно. Стайлз кивает, обхватывая ее за плечи. – Я оборотень, да? – она поднимает голову, и Стайлз понимает, что лицо у нее мокрое не только от воды, но и от слез.

\- Мы со всем разберемся, - он прижимает ее к себе, успокаивающе поглаживая по спине. – Дерек тоже оборотень, он нам поможет. Но сейчас нам нужно отсюда уйти.

Эллисон кивает, но не двигается с места. Стайлзу приходится ее буквально на себе тащить через весь дом. К счастью, на них никто не обращает особого внимания. Пьяные подростки – не редкость на таких вечерниках, а Эллисон именно так и выглядит. Как пьяная. 

Стайлз выходит на крыльцо и прямо перед ним останавливается шикарный черный Камаро. Дерек вылезет с водительского сиденья, открывая вторую дверь и убирая сидение, а потом помогает Стайлзу усадить Эллисон на заднее сиденье. 

\- Что теперь? - Стайлз поворачивается к Дереку

\- Надо отвезти ее в безопасное место, - он вытаскивает из кармана ключи.

\- Ты ей поможешь, - Стайлз хватает его за руку, не давая уйти. – Ты ведь ей поможешь, да? 

Дерек смотрит ему прямо в глаза, и Стайлз помимо воли облизывает губы. Если бы его лучшая подруга не была оборотнем, готовым вот-вот превратиться и убить всех вокруг, он бы набросился на Дерека прямо здесь и сейчас. И будь что будет.

\- Я помогу ей.

Стайлз с облегчение выдыхает.

\- Стайлз, - он оборачивается и видит, как к ним подходит Скотт. – Где Эллисон, что случилось? – он смотрит на машину и замечает Эллисон, свернувшуюся в клубок на заднем сидении.

\- Видишь ли, - начинает Стайлз, беря его под руку и отводя в сторону - ей срочно нужно домой.

\- Домой? – Скотт хмурится. – Так вы все-таки встречаетесь?

\- Что? Я и Эллисон? Нет, - он яростно мотает головой. Первые несколько раз, когда окружающие принимали их за пару, было весело, а теперь это вызывает только раздражение.

\- Но тогда почему ты ее забираешь?

\- Потому что я хороший друг, - он улыбается.

\- Просто друг? – Скотт явно не верит в чистоту намерений Стайлза.

\- Да, - говорит Стайлз и обреченно добавляет, понимая, что иначе ему Скотт не поверит, - совершенно точно только друг, я гей.

Скотт заметно расслабляется.

\- Но что с ней все-таки случилось?

\- У нее _эти_ дни, - Стайлз делает страшные глаза. Скотт замирает. Стайлз считает это победой и добавляет. – И ей сейчас очень плохо, и если ты не хочешь, чтобы она тебя убила, то я ее повезу домой. Позвонишь ей завтра, ладно?

\- Хорошо, - тот кивает, и уходит обратно в дом.

\- _Эти_ дни? – переспрашивает Дерек, появляясь прямо у Стайлза за спиной.

\- Я даже не соврал, - обезоруживающе улыбается Стайлз. – А теперь давай позаботимся об Эл, - он подходит обратно в машине, но там уже никого нет.

\- Черт, - он поворачивается к Дереку. – Ты сможешь ее найти?

\- Она скорее всего побежала в лес, - он устало потирает переносицу. – А там охотники.

\- Охотники? Охотники на оборотней? – Стайлз в ужасе смотрит на Дерека. 

\- Да, - просто отвечает Дерек.

\- Я пойду с тобой, - Стайлз садится на переднее сиденье, пристегивая ремень

\- Нет, - Дерек не дает ему закрыть дверь. – Это опасно.

\- Она моя лучшая подруга, я не могу ее просто так бросить, - Стайлз взмахивает руками, задевая зеркало, и шипит от боли.

\- Ты человек, ты подросток и ты пьян. Я отвезу тебя домой, а потом найду Эллисон.

\- Но… - пытается возразить Стайлз, но Дерек его прерывает, поднимая руку.

\- Или так, или я вообще не стану ей помогать.

Стайлз задыхается от возмущения, но молчит. 

\- Договорились? – спрашивает Дерек, и когда Стайлз кивает в знак согласия, захлопывает дверь.

***

Эллисон приходит в себя в комнате Стайлза. Голова кружится, ее тошнит, ощущение точь-в-точь, как от похмелья, только вот она точно помнит, что вчера не пила. Она зарывается лицом в подушку, вспоминая прошлую ночь. Она оборотень. Просто замечательно.

\- Эл, - Стайлз касается ее плеча, - Эл, ты в порядке?

\- Чувствую себя дерьмово, - признается она. – Что случилось?

\- Ты совсем ничего не помнишь? – осторожно начинает Стайлз.

\- Я оборотень, - обрывает она его. – Это я помню. Все остальное как в тумане.

\- Мы хотели увезти тебя с вечеринки, - говорит Стайлз, поглаживая ее по спине, - но меня отвлек Скотт, и Дерек тоже отвлекся, а ты убежала. Дерек отвез меня домой, и я клянусь, я хотел поехать с ним, но он поставил мне ультиматум. А через час он привез тебя, сказал, что вы наткнулись на охотников, но все в порядке, - Стайлз пожимает плечами. – Вот собственно и все. Он обещал все потом объяснить. 

\- Он не остался? – спрашивает Эллисон.

\- Нет, - Стайлз качает головой, - отец вот-вот должен был прийти со смены, и он бы не обрадовался, увидев его в доме. Да, и он хотел проверить какую-то зацепку. 

\- Я помню охотников, - говорит она. – Дерек меня спас. У них был арбалет, и они собирались меня убить.

\- Боже, Эл, - Стайлз тянет ее на себя, вынуждая ее повернуться к нему лицом, и обнимает. – Мне так жаль, ты даже не представляешь, как мне жаль. Я не думал, что все так получится. 

\- Это не твоя вина.

\- Я потащил тебя в лес.

\- Стайлз. – она отстраняется, глядя прямо ему в глаза и четко и медленно говорит, - это не твоя вина. Я сама пошла с тобой в лес, ты меня не заставлял. И я могла поехать домой с твоим отцом, но решила спрятаться. Никто не знал, что так получится. 

\- Но… - начинает было Стайлз.

\- Никаких но, - отрезает Эллисон. – К тому же, это даже прикольно, быть оборотнем.

\- Да? – Стайлз слабо улыбается.

\- Ага, - широко улыбается Эллисон, поправляя бретельку майки. – Я теперь могу подслушивать чужие разговоры, - подмигивает она ему. – Ты же всегда хотел знать, считает ли Дэнни тебя привлекательным. У меня есть идея, как это проверить.

\- Вот за это я тебя люблю, - смеется Стайлз. 

***

\- Ничего не будет как раньше, - говорит Стайлз, когда они сидят на скамейке перед школой. До первого урока еще десять минут, и они наслаждаются свежим воздухом. 

\- Все будет гораздо интересней, - улыбается Эллисон, и машет в знак приветствия Скотту, который выходит из машины. Она смотрит на водителя и узнает в нем вчерашнего охотника. Того самого, который чуть не убил ее стрелой. Он улыбается Скотту и называет его "сынок". Эллисон тяжело сглатывает и повторяет, - гораздо интересней. 

Но они справятся.


End file.
